Acalento!
by Kahhh
Summary: Sasuke estava de volta a Konoha, mas permanece preso para pagar pelos erros que cometera. Sakura vai a sua procura, disposta a revelar seus sentimentos que guardara durante todos esses anos.


**SINOPSE: **Sasuke estava de volta a Konoha, mas permanece preso para pagar pelos erros que cometera. Sakura vai a sua procura, disposta a revelar seus sentimentos que guardara durante todos esses anos.

**DISCLAIMER**: Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Kishimoto.

**N/A: **Vocês devem estar se perguntando: como assim a Kahhh está escrevendo uma fic SasuSaku? Pois é amores, fiquei com vontade de escrever sobre eles. Primeira vez que escrevo sobre esse shipper, e se estive ruim, peço desculpas. Ultimamente minha inspiração está muito baixa e não sei se ficou boa a história, espero que gostem!  
Se encontrarem erros, ignorem pliss, essa fanfic não foi betada!  
BOA LEITURA!

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

* * *

**ENCONTRO!**

* * *

Konoha estava eufórico, o retorno de Sasuke a Vila chamou a atenção de todos os moradores que, agora, se aglomeravam pelas ruas e conversavam alegremente. Achavam que os boatos sobre sua volta a Vila fossem falsos, mas pelo visto Sasuke estava mesmo em Konoha. Queriam muito vê-lo, mas no momento Sasuke estava no edifício Hokage.

Sakura acabara de chegar de uma missão, como sempre diplomática, mal pôde descansar da viagem, mas isso não importava no momento. Ela caminhava apressadamente ignorando os olhares que pairavam sobre ela - pelo qual não deu a mínima, não estava a fim de perder seu tempo com isso, já que essa reação era esperada. O coração estava batendo rápido no peito, a falta de ar por causa do cansaço começava a doer as costas e a respiração ficava fraca. Puxou ar aos pulmões, uma tentativa frustrante de aliviar a dor incômoda. Nada iria impedi-la de vê-lo, nem mesmo o físico que a traía por sugar suas energias, mas naquele momento nada importava, só queria correr, correr e correr...

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios finos e rosado, feliz por finalmente revê-lo após todos esses anos, precisava conversar com ele. Tinha muito que dizer; desabafar suas emoções, a saudade que a dominava sem intenção de deixá-la era um tormento para sua alma e coração.

O amor que sente por Sasuke ainda era evidente, por mais que tentasse esquecê-lo era impossível. Sasuke era como um imã; a atraia de uma maneira tão absurda que não tinha explicação. Era como uma pergunta sem respostas que ecoava.

Parou, respirando denso e ignorando a dor nos músculos da perna. Olhou a sua frente e deu o primeiro passo, dessa vez mais calmo. Não era mais necessário correr, o edifico Hokage estava diante de si. Subiu as escadas passando por vários ninjas ANBU que fazia a segurança do lugar, já que boatos sobre Orochimaru invadir Konoha estavam se espalhando pela Vila.

Algo como uma invasão já era esperado, Sasuke retornou por vontade própria, poderia ter deixado Orochimaru nada satisfeito com essa decisão, mas caso isso acontecesse Konoha vai saber lidar com a situação, isso é fato.

Sakura chegou á porta da sala de Tsunade, suas pernas começaram a ficarem bambas, seus batimentos cardíacos estavam mais acelerados, as mãos suavam. Engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos, respirou um ar fino e segurou na maçaneta da porta. O nervosismo tomava conta e Sakura estava se sentindo tonta com os pensamentos que surgiam. Como Sasuke vai reagir quando vê-la? Ou mais precisamente: como ela vai reagir? Irá se manter calma? Conseguirá segurar as lágrimas, não de tristeza, mas de felicidade? Encostou a testa na enorme porta de madeira cerrando os punhos, odiava quando as emoções vinham a tona, que a fazia recuar. Rangeu os dentes constrangida consigo mesma, precisava vê-lo á todo custo, mas os sentimentos que predominavam estavam a impedindo disto. Levantou a cabeça e, com rapidez, empurrou a porta antes que seus sentimentos a dominavam novamente assim que a coragem se fez presente.

Olhos esmeraldinos fixaram-se num olhar singelo cor de mel.

Sakura fechou a porta encostando as costas sobre ela. Respirou fundo quando se deparou somente com Tsunade no escritório, que estava rodeada de pergaminhos e vários papéis espalhados pelo chão. Afastou-se da porta e caminhou em direção a Tsunade, que colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa sorrindo alegremente para a kunoichi.

– Feliz em te ver, Sakura - O sorriso se tornou mais pleno assim que dirigiu as palavras a Sakura, que retribuiu o gesto.

– Lá fora está bem agitado - Sakura disse antes de começar a perguntar sobre Sasuke.

– Isso já era esperado. Apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, os moradores ainda admiram o Clã Uchiha - Tsunade se levantou da cadeira aparentemente confortável e caminhou até Sakura, parando ao lado da rósea - Fiquei surpresa quando Sasuke apareceu na minha sala, dizendo que havia retornado e que não pretendia mais sair de Konoha - Tsunade olhou para a Sakura que olhava qualquer coisa pelo escritório, talvez envergonhada caso Tsunade toque em um assunto delicado - Apesar de Sasuke ter se arrependido de tudo o que fizera, ainda tinha que pagar por alguns atos infratores que cometera..

Sakura girou o olhar, fixando-os sobre a Hokage, que agora mantinha uma expressão séria na face.

– Não me diga que ele está preso? - Sakura baixou o olhar assim Tsunade meneou a cabeça em sinal positivo.

– Sasuke causou muitos problemas, principalmente para Konoha - Colocou a mão sobre o ombro delicado da kinoichi - Não vai ficar preso por muito tempo.

Sakura suspirou de alivio, pelo menos em breve Sasuke iria sair da prisão.

– Sakura - Tsunade se afastou e voltou a se sentar na poltrona, ficando quase escondida em meio aqueles pergaminhos - Não sei se deveria, mas tem algo que preciso dizer.

Uma preocupação invadiu a alma da kunoichi. O que seria afinal? Será que Sasuke disse algo desagradável a Hokage e ela não ficou nada satisfeita com isso? Engoliu em seco sentindo receio com as palavras de haveriam de vir.

– Sasuke me contou algo que achei muito interessante. Disse que não saiu de Konoha por querer ficar mais forte e se vingar de Itachi - Tsunade sorriu, com a mudança radical no semblante delicado de Sakura, os olhos esmeraldinos estavam arregalados e a curiosidade era nítido nas pupilas - Mas sim porque queria protegê-los, principalmente você, Sakura.

"_Proteger-me" _O coração disparou no peito, novamente as pernas ficaram bambas e o corpo começou a tremer, suas mãos suavam.

Ela ainda se lembra, de quando foi impedi-lo de partir, mas ele não lhe deu ouvidos, só que, no fundo daqueles olhos ônix, ela notou uma tristeza muito grande, algo inexplicável, que deixava seu olhar fosco. Talvez Sasuke tivesse essa personalidade fria para ocultar seu verdadeiro eu, seus verdadeiros sentimentos. O que Sasuke realmente sentia por ela? Será um sentimento de amizade, ou não? Uma pontadinha de esperança predominou em seu coração, fazendo-a suspirar e um sorriso singelo surgir em seus lábios com esse pensamento.

Tsunade observava a ninja perdida em seus devaneios. Sorriu já adivinhando o que Sakura estaria pensando, sua expressão transmitia o que realmente queria, ansiava. Abriu uma gaveta de sua escrivaninha, pegando uma chave que estava guardada dentro de um estojo prateado.

– Vou levá-la até ele - Disse a Hokage já ciente do desejo de sua aluna.

A voz de Tsunade ecoou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a ficar mais trêmula. Ela vai vê-lo, Sasuke Uchiha, o sorriso em seus lábios rosados se alargou. Seu estado emocional ficou mais forte quando passos leves da Hokage predominou o cômodo, sumindo assim que chegou a porta. Viu Tsunade se virar para ela, lançando-lhe um olhar termo. Sakura não disse nada, apenas se dirigiu até a mulher que, agora, esperava por ela do lado de fora da sala. Fechou a porta assim que Sakura passou.

Caminhavam pelos corredores do edifício, as paredes eram num tom bege e, vez ou outra, notava-se pequenas rachaduras descascando a tinta, alguns vasos exóticas estavam colocados em alguns pontos cruciais do corredor, deixando o lugar mais luxuoso.

Sakura arqueou a sobrancelha desentendida,Tsunade abrira uma das portas do prédio. Estranhou, já que os presos ficavam em um cárcere perto das montanhas um pouco longe da Vila, certo?

Tsunade entregou-lhe a chave da porta após abri-la, e se afastou de Sakura com passos suaves. Parou no meio do corredor e olhou para a rósea paralisada na porta.

– Aproveita esse tempo e diga a ele o que sente, uma oportunidade como essa pode não existir mais - Continuou seu trajeto acenando para a kunoichi que ficou corada após ouvir tal comentário. Admitia para si mesma que sua shinshou estava certa, não sabia ao certo quando Sasuke vai sair da prisão. Conseguiria guardar por mais tempo esse sentimento forte que predominava? A resposta era não!

Pôs a mão no coração, sentindo os batimentos acelerados...

Resultado de sua decisão, em querer se declarar...

Era agora, ou nunca!

Olhou para a porta e entrou, fechando-a logo em seguida atrás de si. Havia um corredor bem estreito, era iluminado apenas por algumas tochas colocadas aqui e ali, a umidade e bolor eram nítidos na rocha._ "Rocha?" _Estranhou esse pequeno detalhe, não estava rodeada por paredes simples de concreto, mas rocha. Não imaginava que havia um lugar como esse escondido no edifício. Balançou a cabeça espantando tais pensamentos fúteis, e começou a caminhar pelo local a procura de Sasuke.

Olhava de um lado para o outro, a maioria das celas estavam vazias. Notou que dentro da prisão era bem diferente do cárcere que havia entre as montanhas, ali havia uma cama confortável no centro no pequeno cômodo, o banheiro tinha porta para melhor utilização.

Parou súbita, quando o viu, Sasuke Uchiha, que segurava uma toalha e enxugava os cabelos escuros, estava sem camisa, vestido apenas com uma bermuda ninja. Mordeu o lábio inferior irritada consigo mesma, os sentimentos estavam a constrangendo, fazendo-a recuar. Começou uma briga constante com sua mente, que contrariava o coração.

– Sasuke! - A voz saiu, finalmente.

Os olhares se cruzaram, ficaram assim por tempo. As bochechas de Sakura estavam mais vermelhas, como um pimentão.

– Sakura... - O coração quase saltou para fora quando mencionou seu nome. Tomou coragem e caminhou até a cela que estava semiaberta. Abriu, adentrando o local.

Ficou frente a frente com ele. Era impossível não ficar nervosa diante dele, o amor que sente era muito grande, ela se perdia naqueles olhos, no peitoral definido. Sasuke ficou mais bonito, e alguns centímetros mais alto que ela, já que naquela época os dois tinham a mesma altura. Tentação demais, admitia.

O silêncio se fez presente, os dois apenas se olhavam sem dizer nada. Sakura desviou o olhar, fixando-os e qualquer canto.

– Eu já sei de tudo - Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer para puxar assunto com ele.

– Sobre o que? - Aquele tom de voz rude era algo que ansiou tantas vezes em ouvir, principalmente nas noites frias e melancólicas.

– Que você partiu para nos proteger.

Sakura estava prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco pela maneira que seu coração batia ao vê-lo se aproximar dela, com a toalha posta sobre os ombros. Ele era lindo, magnifico. O amor de sua vida.

Sasuke parou, de frente para ela.

– Faz muito tempo que não nos vemos Sakura - A kunoichi apenas meneou a cabeça. A sensação de vê-lo tão perto era aterrador demais. O amava de uma maneira tão absurda que estava sendo impossível lidar com essa explosão de sentimentos que a dominava.

Impulsionou o corpo, e enlaçou os braços em volta do corpo musculoso.

Aquele calor que emanava dele, era como um acalento.

O abraçou, sem cerimônias.

– Senti sua falta, Sasuke! - Apertou o abraço, sem se importar com a reação dele, se retribuía o abraço ou simplesmente a afaste. Ela não teve culpa dessa reação involuntária, difícil controlar sua razão quando o coração era o líder - Esperei por você todo esse tempo. Estou tão feliz que tenha voltado.

Confortante, seu corpo pressionado contra o seu, era confortante. O cheiro que emanava de sua pele relaxava sua alma, mas não evitou que as lágrimas rolassem dos olhos esmeraldinos, não eram lágrimas de tristeza, mas de felicidade.

– Por favor, não nos abandone de novo - Pediu, assim que braços fortes retribuíram o abraço.

Sasuke não entendia sua reação ao abraçá-la daquela maneira, mas seu pedido era irrecusável, sua voz embalava um som suave que o fazia se perder. Voltou por ela, não conseguiu ficar longe dela, Sakura, única que foi capaz de conquistá-lo, de quebrar a canada densa de gelo do seu coração.

Queria protegê-la, assim que partiu...

Não se perdoaria nunca, se algo acontecesse com ela...

Afundou o rosto nos cabelos macios e sedosos, o cheiro suave das cerejeiras era nítido em cada fio rosado. Sabia que Sakura o amava, com a mesma intensidade. E a tentação de beijá-la e tomar seu corpo para si era muito grande.

Aos poucos foi quebrando o abraço e se distanciando dela. Perdia-se naquele mar de esmeraldas, no brilho que aquele olhar transmitia. Com a ponta dos dedos, segurou com delicadeza o queixo fino e sensível, erguendo a cabeça de Sakura para cima. Aproximou os lábios.

Sakura sentiu o corpo ficar mole quando os lábios de Sasuke se aproximavam. Ignorou os sintomas dos sentimentos que predominava e fechou os olhos, pronta para senti-lo, amá-lo como nunca amou ninguém. Estava disposta a colocar seu coração sobre o muro, se arriscar, cair de cara nesse romance.

As palavras estavam presas na garganta, queria dizer que o amava antes de sentir os lábios quentes selarem os seus, mas já era tarde demais, porque agora ela sentiu Sasuke abrir a boca assim que tocou seus lábios, que foi correspondido, tornando-se um beijo ardente e intenso.

O coração parecia parar. As lágrimas ainda desciam, e se desmanchavam nos lábios que obtinham o mesmo ritmo. Seu corpo estava queimando, perdendo o resto da sanidade que tinha.

– E-eu... - A voz saia aos poucos por entre beijos quentes - Te amo, Sasuke.

O moreno separou o beijo e olhou para ela. A certeza de que Sakura o amava era óbvia, mas nunca imaginou que ela revelaria.

Sakura sentiu o medo dominá-la, receosa se Sasuke aceitaria o ou não seus sentimentos.

* * *

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

Em breve posto o último capítulo, não sei se escrevo hentai, mas vou deixar que vocês decidam.  
Obrigada por ler! Agora só falta a review né! Ajudem essa escritora baka a escrever mais e mais fics sobre esse shipper.  
Kissuss!


End file.
